Disney Universe
] Disney Universe is located in Wilmington, North Carolina. It is currently the largest Disney resort in the world, including 7 theme parks, 1 water park, a shopping/dining area, 6 partner hotels and several Disney hotels. It contains lots of unique rides and attractions at each park. It also holds the record for the most IPs at all of the Disney resorts. Theme Parks There are currently 7 theme parks, each with its own theme. ~ Magic Kingdom (Carolina Version) - This park is similar to the one in Florida, but is much larger. It includes 7 themed lands. (Main Street USA, Fantastyland, Adventureland, Treasure Cove, Frontierland, Beastly Kingdom, and Tomorrowland.) Includes monorail stop. ~ Disney's Carolina Boardwalk - This is one of the biggest parks in the entire resort.....With a whopping 13 lands! (Caribbean Lake, Fishermen’s Warf, Carolina Harbor, Paradise Pier, Pixar Bay, Mickey's Town, Simpsons Land, Marvel Universe, Toy Story Land, Meme Park, Bioluminescent Forest and Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge.) The park’s main theme is the states of North Carolina and South Carolina. Includes Skyliner stop. ~ Disney’s Discovery Island - (Not to be confused with Discovery Island in Orlando, that is now abandoned.) Climb aboard for an amazing adventure! With exotic animals at every turn, thrilling adventures, this park, is sure to unleash your inner animal! This park contains 12 lands. (Harambe Square, Asia, Africa, Jurassic Park, Minecraft Land, Land of the Hobbit Amazon Rainforest, Button Moon Playland, Antarctic Village and Australia.) Includes boat and Skyliner stop. ~ Disney’s International Showcase - Explore the world around us at this 4 land park! (Nature Gardens, The Land, Space Plaza, and World Tour.) The World Tour is divided into 11 pavilions. Each pavilion is themed after a different country. (USA, UK, France, Germany, Canada, Brazil, Japan, China, Austria, Mexico, and the United Arab Emirates.) Includes boat stop. ~ Disney's Nintendo Land - TBA ~ Disney's Beyond Adventure - TBA ~ Disney's Heroes VS Villains Park - TBA Disney's Seaside Shores (Water park) This is a Polynesian themed water park. It has no lands, but it has lots of theming. It has several water slides, a lazy river, wave pool, and children's play areas. Guests can also reserve luxury bungalows with a view of the park. The Original 6 (2001) * Fiji Flame (ProSlide Mammoth) * Cook Island Rampage (ProSlide Pro Bowl) * Hawaii Surfline (ProSlide Pipeline) * Zealand Plunge (ProSlide Turbo Twister) * Guam Gusher (ProSlide Free Fall) * Tahiti Twister (ProSlide Twister) 10th Anniversary Expansion (2011) * Maori Hijinks (ProSlide SuperLoop) * Tuvalu Tornado (ProSlide Tornado 24 + Tornado 24) * Samoa Tide (ProSlide Cannon Bowl) 15th Anniversary Expansion (2016) * Solomon Slideboard (ProSlide Pipeline with WhiteWater Slideboarding) * Easter Island Express (ProSlide RocketBlast without Flying Saucers) * Mele Madness (ProSlide Kraken Racer) Disney City Disney City is a shopping/dining venue including live performances. Disney's Italian Hotel stands right next to Disney City. Some rooms even have views of Disney City! Admission is free. (Except during New Years Eve due to popularity.) Disney Hotels These hotels are all Disney owned and themed. All hotels provide free transpiration (monorail, boat, shuttle, skyliner and Minnie vans.) that can take you all around the resort, and to nearby airports.These hotels also include special perks! (Free parking, extra magic hours, included park admission and Fastpass +, and free transportation.( Other perks are available, depending on the one you choose.)) The hotels are divided into three groups. Value, has a low cost, but the theming isn't the best. Moderate, is a bit pricy, but you can still get highly detailed theming, without having to pay the price of a luxury hotel. Finally, we have luxury hotels. These hotels are nowhere near cheap, but the theming at these hotels are incredible! Most of the luxury hotels have a monorail stop too! Luxury ~ Disney's Contemporary Resort - The same as in Florida, however, all the rooms (not counting the DVC rooms.) are located inside the tower. This resort has a monorail stop. ~ Disney's Polynesian Resort - The same as in Florida. Includes a monorail stop. ~ Disney's Haunted Mansion Hotel - The ultimate experience for any Haunted Mansion fan. Everything '''is themed after The Haunted Mansion. Watch out for the water spitting gargoyles at the graveyard pool! Eat inside a haunted ballroom, just like in the ride! Then cool off at the attic lounge and bar. This hotel does '''not have a monorail stop. ~ Disney's Chinese Hotel - Luxury hotel themed after China. Guests can learn Tai Chi, similar to hula dancing at Disney's Polynesian Resort. Monorail stop included. ~ Disney's Discovery Island Lodge - African themed hotel. Most of the rooms also have views of 5 savannas, with animals such as, zebras, giraffes, antelopes, and more. You can also take a free mini Kilimanjaro Safari though these savannas. There is no monorail, but there are free boat rides to Discovery Island, International Showcase, and Disney City. (Boat rides are shared with guests staying at Disney's African Village Resort.) It is also walking distance to Discovery Island. ~ Disney's Celebration Resort - Hence the name, this resort celebrates Disney as a whole! Rooms have large murals that stretch across an entire wall that showcases everything you can do at Disney Universe in a Mary Blair style! Includes Skyliner station. (The station is shared with Disney's Yacht and Beach Club Resort and Disney's Boardwalk Resort.) Walking distance to Disney's International Showcase as well! ~ Disney's Yacht and Beach Club Resorts - Inspired by the architecture of New England and the sandy shores here in the Carolinas, this beach side themed resort is sure to make you wanna get your toes in the sand. Includes Skyliner station (Shared with Disney's Celebration Resort and Disney's Boardwalk Resort) It is also walking distance to Disney's International Showcase! ~ Disney's Boardwalk Resort - TBA ~ Disney's Wilderness Lodge - TBA ~ Disney's Xenoblade Resort - TBA Moderate ~ Disney's Itallian Hotel - A hotel themed around Italy. It is located right next to Disney City. It also has an exclusive entrance/exit into/from Disney City, for hotel guests only. ~ Disney's Caribbean Beach Resort - Just like in Florida but way nicer and better in quality. ~ Disney's Wilderness Ranch - Cabins. A boat ride is also available to the Magic Kingdom. ~ Disney's African Village Resort - African themed cabins, with 2 rooms in each one. You won't be able to see the animals from your cabin, but there are viewing areas to see the animals. A free boat ride to Discovery Island, International Showcase, and Disney City is available. (This is shared with the guests at Disney's Discovery Island Lodge.) It is also walking distance to Discovery Island. ~ Disney's Port Orleans Resort - Similar to the French Quarter resort at WDW, but bigger. There's no riverside section. ~ Disney's Parisan Gardens Resort - TBA ~ Toy Story Hotel - TBA Value ~ All Star Resorts (Music, Movies, Sports, and Games.) - Bigger then the Florida versions.They also have new sections. The Music resort includes a Techno section. The Sports resort includes a lacrosse and swimming section. The movies resort has a new Three Caballeros section. The all new All Stars Games resort includes, Monopoly, Uno, Game of Life, Twister, and Pictonary themed sections. These resorts are also better in quality then their Florida counterparts. There is also a Skyliner station that is shared between the four resorts. ~ Disney's Legendary Centuries Resort - Similar to Pop Century. The resort is divided into 4 sections each based on an era of time. (1980's, 1990's, 2000's, and 2010's) ~ Disney's Surf's Up Resort - Surfing themed resort. ~ Disney's Character Resort - TBA ~ Disney's Roblox Resort - TBA ~ Disney's Nintendo Legends Resort - TBA DVC Resorts These are not like the rooms at the other resorts. You have to join Disney's Vacation Club in order to stay at these resorts. The rooms are apartment style.( Some rooms include, multiple levels, full fledged kitchens, multiple bedrooms, private jacuzzis, garages, as well as patios complete with a BBQ grill and a shaded outdoor table.) Even if you aren't part of DVC, you can still explore these resorts by taking a bus at Disney City. ( If you're really lucky, you can get a room without being a part of DVC!) ~ Bay Lake Tower - Just like in Florida. The rooms have 2'' levels! ~ Disney’s Golden Gardens - Eco friendly resort with apartment style, multi floor cabins. These also include their own garages. ~ The Villas at Disney's Character Resort - TBA ~ The Villas at Disney's Xenoblade Resort - TBA Partner Hotels These hotels are' not''' owned by Disney. These hotels also have no Disney theming. They also don't include the same perks as the Disney hotels. However, these hotels are extremely cheap, and are very close to Disney Universe. They all have shuttle buses to the resort. (May or may not be free, depending on which partner hotel you choose.) ~ Homewood Suites ~ Hilton Hotel ~ B&B Hotel ~ Val d'Europe ~ Great Wolf Lodge ~ Four Seasons Events ~ New Years Eve Celebration (All parks) - Celebrate the New Year with a massive party, alcoholic beverages, all rides open and a spectacular midnight countdown show! (Guests must pay a separate fee to access this event.) ~ A Very Merry Christmas (All parks) - Meet Santa Claus, run in snow, and more in this winter Christmas wonderland! (Event differs at each park!) ~ Mickey's Not So Scary Halloween Party (Magic Kingdom) - Experience the spooky side of the Magic Kingdom. Go trick or treating, wear costumes, meet the villains and more! ~ Halloween Horror Nights - (Carolina Boardwalk) See the demented side of Disney with thousands of scare actors, bone chilling scare-zones and terrifying haunted houses. Must be 13 years or older to attend due to graphic imagery and strong language. ~ Super Bowl Celebration (Disney City) - Watch the epic Super Bowl, with giant screens displaying the big game. Food, drinks and merchandise are available. ~ Oktoberfest - TBA Festivals All festivals are located at Disney's International Showcase ~ Food And Wine Festival - TBA ~ Flower And Garden Festival - TBA ~ Festival Of The Arts - TBA ~ Festival Of The Holidays - TBA ~ Gaming And Tech Festival - TBA Packages and Other Add-Ons Coming soon!